Issue 3
---- 'NEW GIFT SHOP OPENS' Today's top story: there is a new room up at the ski hill! A second gift shop has finally opened its doors. Now, you might think that it looks the same as the other gift shop, but we at the Penguin Times have received reports that the gift shop at the ski hill will start selling other things in the future that the gift shop in the town doesn't have. We don't know what other changes are in store for the ski hill, but the Penguin Times promises to keep you updated. ---- Featured Area 'THE SKI HILL' Normally, penguins are quiet, docile creatures, content to waddle around and talk with friends. But sometimes a penguin will feel more competitive, and when that happens, the best place to go is the ski hill! The Ski Hill is located northwest of the town. It can be found by walking up from the dock, or by clicking on it directly from the map. There are two buildings there. One of the buildings is a newly opened Winter Sport shop, and the other can't be entered yet. The best part about the ski hill, though is that you can go sledding! Jump on the chairlift with three other penguins, and off you go! There's only one sled run right now, but that will change soon! ---- Jokes & Stuff (sent to us by you!) 'JOKES' Q: What's the one room that a ghost can't go in? A: The living room! - from Paris14 Q.What do you get when you cross a vampire and a snowman? A. Frostbite - from Gothdude Q: What do you call a bear with no teeth? A: A Gummy Bear - from 478964 Q: What did the zero say to the eight? A: Nice belt. - from Danbo Q. What happened to the frog that broke down? A. He got toad away - by betty05 Q: What do you call a girl sitting on a grill? A: Patty. - from Kurlyfryz Q: Why did the orange stop? A: Because it ran out of juice. - from Jake Field ---- 'RIDDLES' Answers on Poetry Page 1: What is it that the more you take, the more you leave behind? - from commando1687 2: What starts with a P ends with and e and has more than 1,000 letters? - from Violet1294 ---- Poetry (sent to us by you!) 'POETRY' Snowflakes falling all over town slipping sliding everybody rushin' around theres an icy chill in the air telling us that christmas is nearly here o im so glad christmas is nearly here grab your sled and let out a happy cheer because its snowing blowing all through the day Christmas time can surely blow all your hair away ~Starfire Together mommy and me, waiting in the sea. We wait for a hour or to, to let us no winter is through. Together daddy and me, go to the coffee shop for tea. After the cold swim for some food, we could use a really jolly mood! -taytay218 I know a bird that cannot fly: penguin is its name it cannot fly,but it can swim with speed that wins fame! it looks so cut in its black and white suit, as handsome as can be! -bikeboy93(Aaron) =1. Footsteps 2. Post office = ---- Comics ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your stories as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005